


Grand Slams

by gaypickles (qsofske)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, clarke can be a bit whiny at first, dont worry theyre both loveable dumbasses, if i get rules wrong let it go i have bad memory, lexa is a bitch at first, okay maybe for longer, opposing derby teams, roller derby au bc it's my fave sport, side ranya maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsofske/pseuds/gaypickles
Summary: Clarke and Lexa play for opposing roller derby teams. Lexa is captain of team Trikru and the league's star jammer for the last 4 years and counting, thank you very much. She's also a stubborn, closed off "mean girl" with a HBIC attitude. She seems to be perfectly under control. Until (having newly escaped fresh meat status) #131, aka "Sky Princess" is thrown into the mix. The new Skaikru player may seem clueless and a bit too soft for the sport, but she will sure as hell stir up Lexa's life.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Grand Slams

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in april 2019 i think. i have not had enough brain juice to continue it since. but alas, i might end up needing to procrastinate school work even more soon, or will end up feeling depressed and sleep-deprived enough to continue this. still, maybe give it a try anyway, please :/ lol
> 
> stay safe

“Raven, I can’t! I’ve barely been playing for three months! Hell, I haven’t even been on the track today!”

”Oh, come on. My leg is fucked! You’re the only one that’s free, we need the others as blockers and we can’t break the pack or we’ll lose for sure! Please, Clarke. I know you can do it.” Raven pouted at her best friend. The paramedics patched up her knee and she winced at the pain.

Clarke frowned at the sight of her best friend lying on the gurney. She sighed. How could she possibly replace Skaikru’s best jammer in a game against Trikru? Especially when she was playing. Three months with no jammer experience in an actual match? Against Polis’ best jammer, hell, best player for the last four years and counting? They didn’t stand a chance. This was bound to fail. She sighed again.

“Okay.” Clarke stopped her friend’s rambling about her latest improvements in her techniques and speed and how she was totally ready to take on Trikru.

“Besides, that bitch can suck my t- Wait, what?” Raven looked at her with shock written all over her face. “Did you just agree to step in for me?”

“I did. But it’s not my fault if we lose by, like, A LOT. That’s gonna be on you.”

“Yeah sure, blame it on the injured one. You know, I’ll probably loose my leg just so you can be in the spotlight! What a way to express your thankfulness.” Raven scoffed and turned her face away from Clarke with a dramatic movement of her hand.

“You know you’re not gonna die, right? We’re just taking you to the hospital because it’s routine and we want to get a x-ray of your knee.” Lincoln, their friend and paramedic commented as he checked Raven’s blood pressure. Clarke chuckled.

“Shut up! I’m trying to be dramatic!” Raven exclaimed as she hit both their arms.

“Hey Reyes! The Ref wants to know what’s gonna happen with the match now. We still playing or what?” one of the Skaikru players shouted as she skated towards them. She quickly did a T-Stop and looked down at Raven’s injured knee with horror in her eyes. “Oh, that doesn’t look right…”

Raven smiled. “It’s gonna be fine, Octavia. I’ll be fine on my own. It’s less painful than it looks. And yes, we’re still in the game. Griffin’s stepping in for me.” She patted Clarke on the shoulder and the blonde smiled nervously at her teammate.  
“Fresh Meat against the devil? Damn, this day is full of surprises!” Octavia exclaimed jokingly.

“I have a derby name, you know…” Clarke mumbled under her breath.

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing, you know that.” The brunette laughed at her new friend’s annoyance. Her eyes wandered back to her injured derby-wife in front of her. “You know, I could finish the match for you. I’m one of the best jammers, after all. Your pivot even, might I remind you?” She raised an eyebrow at her team captain.

Raven rolled her eyes. “I know, but you’ll understand that after my epic fail today, I don’t want the team to do the same. You’re right, you’re the logical choice for my replacement, but if we take you out of the pack they’ll be fucked. You’re like the only thing holding those idiots together. I’m hoping that by leaving you as pivot and pulling Clarke in the match as jammer, we’ll keep at least a bit of our dignity. You and the pack have a better chance at preventing the-devil-on-wheels from scoring points.”  
Octavia thought for a moment and then smiled. 

“I guess that makes sense, and Griff has gotten pretty fast lately. Well, let’s do this then. Fresh Meat’s first match as jammer! And that against the devil herself! This is gonna be fun!” She clapped her hands together. She kissed Raven on the cheek before adjusting the strap on her helmet. “You sure you don’t need me?”  
Raven smiled. “No, it’s nothing, really. Now go and save our team’s dignity!”  
“I’ll call you after the game, make sure you’re okay and all, okay?”  
“Fine, now go!”  
As Octavia skated swiftly back to the track to update the Ref and her teammates, Raven turned to her strangely quiet blonde friend. “You okay?”

Clarke, whose breathing was slightly rushed, quickly nodded her head yes.

Raven knew immediately what was wrong and took her friend’s hands in her own. “Hey, listen to me, Princess. You’ve been training non-stop and you’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this. And I know it’s pretty shit to play your first match as a jammer against those hot devils over there, because there is literally no way we’ll win this… But hey, you’ll do your best and it’s gonna be great. You’ll be great. Now go get those bitches!” She punched her best friend lightly on her arm after letting go of her hands.

“If I die today, it’s on you.”

“As long as you save our team’s rep, I’m fine with that, Fresh Meat” Raven teased, which earned her a smack against her arm.  
“Get well soon, and call me later, so I can tell you about the epic failure the rest of this game is gonna be…” She trailed off and quickly skated away. She got into position behind the jammer line and waved at her friend, who was now being heaved into the ambulance to drive her off to the hospital. “You got this!” she mouthed into the blonde’s direction before the car doors closed.

She heard someone stopping next to her, in the same crouched position she was in.  
“So I’m getting some fresh meat today, huh?” the brunette asked without as much as looking in Clarke’s direction.  
Clarke sighed. Don’t let her get to you.

“Well, this match isn’t gonna be fun now. And here I thought I might have a challenge for once…”  
Clarke glared at her opponent. Or her side profile, at least.  
“Not much one for conversation, I assume? I always thought babies were so loud. Always kicking and screaming, right?” the supposed devil commented, still looking straight ahead.  
Clarke tried her best to ignore the snarky comments of the other jammer next to her, she really did. But she was just so infuriating.

She let out the angry breath she’d been holding.

“I’ll have you know that I may not have been in this game as long as you have, but I’m pretty damn good at it. And I do have a derby name, but I’m sure you knew that already.”  
The brunette smirked before continuing her commentary on the blonde.

“Sky Princess. Yes, I’ve heard about you. A bit much, calling yourself the royalty of the sky, don’t you think? You’re not one for subtlety, apparently. Figures.” The woman scoffed.  
Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock. This woman was unbelievable. She quickly closed her mouth and her eyes darkened with anger and determination.  
“Well, you’re one to talk. It’s not like your name is that subtle, either. At least I didn’t name myself the highest position in the system, just to match my ego.”

The brunette’s face tightened, her green eyes hardened. “I earned that title, much unlike you.”

*-FWEET-*

And when the first whistle sounded, Clarke watched as the woman next to her darted out of her lowered stance and took lead jammer for the current jam, only being able to make out the long, brown braids and the “COMMANDER #218” printed across her slim, but muscular back.

//

“Fuck!” Clarke yelled in frustration as another jam came to it’s end. 97 to 42. Only three jams left.

“You okay? You know Raven was just teasing, she’s not going be mad we didn’t win. After all, this is Trikru we’re playing against. Basically impossible to beat those demons.” Octavia said as she came to a stop next to her friend.  
Clarke groaned. “It’s not that. I know there’s no chance we’re going to win, but I want to finish with a better score. If anything, just to spite her…”  
The brunette chuckled. “The devil?”  
“Doubt that word’s capable of describing the evil beast that woman is…” Clarke mumbled angrily, or rather growled under her breath.  
Her friend snorted. “She’s really gotten into your head, hasn’t she? She’s like that to everyone, don’t think you’re anything special.” she teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pressed her palm to her forehead. She let out another frustrated groan. “I know, I know. I’ve heard all about her. It’s just that she’s so infuriating! At this point I think I just want to punch her in the face.”

“Well, for that you’d have to catch me first, right? Maybe one day, ‘Princess’. Once you’re actually any good.“ the Commander chimed in with a smirk as she settled back onto the jammer line.  
That’s it. I’m taking her down.  
Everyone, including Clarke and Octavia, went back to their positions.  
“You’ll see.” Clarke mumbled as she got back into her crouched stance.

Before the brunette was able to come up with a snarky response, the jammer whistle sounded once again and the blonde next to her dashed past her, taking lead jammer for her team and leaving her to skate after her, staring at the #131 across her top.


End file.
